Kurt with a little bit of Chocolate pudding
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Blaine thinks it tastes wonderfull.  When in class Kurt gets embarrassed, Blaine goes and searches for him to get his answer  Rated M for a reason!


**AN: whootwhoot, got some more inspiration for a Klaine, but well yeah, they're no couple yet in the fanfic, just so you won't be confused ;) **

Kurt sighed happily.

Today. For some reason, Blaine was in his class, and he was sitting righ in front of him, which was making it damn hard for him to concentrate on the teacher who was walking around talking about history.

History wasn't really a class that he was good at, so most of the time he paid good attention.

"-mmel.. KURT HUMMEL!"

Shocked, he looked up at the teacher who was now standing in front of him. Thank god he had already flipped away the page where there was this big BIG heart drawn with Blaine's and his name both in it. That would've been embarrassing….

"Why weren't you paying attention in my class?" the teacher asked, crossing his arms and looking him straight in the eye.

It stayed silent. Well, it wasn't like he could go and tell the truth. Well he didn't.. but…

"that's probably because his crush is in this class right now." He heard someone say. He had no idea who it was that said it, but he turned bright red.

So did the teacher, so he walked away.

Kurt wanted to disappear so hard right now, because some people were staring at him, but most of all, he noticed how Blaine (his crush) was also staring at him.

He groaned. This was HELL.

Kurt sighed. Because he had to go to the teacher after class, he was very late at the cafeteria. Which meant that almost all the seats were taken, and that he had to sit alone since all the other warblers had their lunches with them and were eating outside due to the nice and sunny weather. (AN: dear god what A LONG SENTENCE!)

He sat down and softly started eating his pasta, thinking about what happened before.

It was so EMBARASSING! ARCH!

Kurt just couldn't stand it, why did that have to happen. He started fidgeting in his seat and playing with his hair while eating, paying no attention at all to his surroundings.

So when he finally heard someone say 'hey' he almost got scared to death and stared at the person who had spoken the word. It took him a few seconds to realize just who exactly it was, and when he realized, his face turned bright red and he stuttered a 'h-hi' back.

"So. Seems like everybody knows you have a crush on me." Said person said dryly, making Kurt almost choke on his coffee (is that even possible?)

"Yes. Why thank you for reminding me." He said sarcastically. "I'll go and die of embarrassment now, so please forget about it." He stood up and started walking away, his desert in his hands (He loves chocolate pudding TOO MUCH to let it just stand there)

He noticed he was being followed and quickened his pace. But that seemed to have no effect whatsoever.

Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I wasn't finished talking yet." He said, and Kurt could just hear the POUT in that sentence, so he turned around slowly, averting Blaine's eyes by looking down to the ground.

"Let's go somewhere private….Warblers room is empty right now." The older one said and he started pulling a very stunned (and quite confused) Kurt towards the warbler's room.

He noted Kurt to sit down, and sat himself next to him. (both on the couch)

"now. What I was going to say." It was silent for a short while, Kurt looking up softly. And apparently that was what Blaine was waiting for because he looked him straight in the eyes, most serious face ever, asking 'Are they right?'

Kurt once again averted his eyes, blushing bright red before saying 'yes' in a very silent, but high-pitched voice. He expected some kind of 'I already like somebody else' comeback since he already knew Blaine was Gay, but since he was popular, he probably already had a boyfriend.

So "thank god!" wasn't exactly what he expected hearing. He gazed up and now looked at a slightly flushed Blaine. They stared at each other for a second before Blaine leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Kurts. "I hope that what you feel is more than a crush." He said softly against the younger's lips. "I love you."

Kurt softly bit his lips while they were forming in a smile. He wrapped his arms around Blaine, letting his head rest on said boy's shoulder before very silently whispering. "I love you too."

After a couple of seconds Blaine lifted Kurt's head, once again kissing him while softly pushing him on his back while straddling his hips.

He sat up and gazed at Kurt who was bright red right now, obviously wanting to say something, but the words just didn't come out as he was opening and closing his mouth.

"If you don't want to…. I can always wai-"

Before he even finished that sentence Kurt had pulled him down by his tie, kissing him once again. "I don't want to wait." He said silently before pulling off Blaine's shirt and staring at his chest. He looked so damn hot. (they're only wearing the shirts, no blazers, it's summer…it's too hot for them )

Blaine smiled as he saw how awe-struck Kurt was gazing at his chest. Softly he started to remove the younger one's shirt as well, and when he put it away he suddenly noticed the completely forgotten chocolate pudding.

An idea formed in his head and he started smirking before grabbing the pudding from the coffee-table. "what are you planning?" Kurt asked silently, softly touching Blaine's chest, stroking his abdomen while Blaine opened the pudding.

Kurt saw how Blaine put his fingers in the pudding. He blinked, and whimpered when he suddenly felt Blaine's fingers rubbing the chocolate pudding all over his chest before starting to lick it off.

Soft moans escaped Kurt's mouth as he put his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him even closer as the older one now started removing the chocolate from his nipples after putting it there only a second before.

As Blaine started nibbling and sucking on Kurt's nipples, said boy softly dug his nails into Blaine's back while moaning.

This felt really good actually, and he didn't want Blaine to stop.

But Blaine did stop, only to pull Kurt's pants down together with his underwear before removing his own remaining clothes and putting his fingers in the pudding again.

He nudged his fingers at Kurt's entrance, teasing him softly while he poured some of the remaining pudding on Kurt's meanwhile throbbing erection.

Kurt moaned at the cold feeling, but immediately after followed another moan. This one because Blaine had pushed one finger inside while taking Kurt in his mouth, cleaning his member from all the chocolate (which was slowly being mixed with precum)

His mouth was hot and wet, and every single time he sucked (while also pushing another fingers in, and thrusting them in and out), it got so tight around Kurt that he just knew he wouldn't last long.

And he didn't last long. After only a few seconds he moaned Blaine's name, trying to warn him that he was close, but before he had even finished his warning, he came In Blaine's mouth, HARD.

Blaine swallowed every single drop, before licking his lips and gazing up at Kurt who was Bright red again, and whose hard-on, was staying just that.

The older one noticed and looked back down, snickering while he added the third finger, brushing against Kurt's prostate.

"AHH.. BLAINE… AH! Ah .. again…" he whimpered those last words, and Blaine did as he was told.

Meanwhile Blaine himself was already leaking himself, and when Kurt spoke the words 'ah… I want you in me." Blaine almost came right there and pulled his fingers out and slowly pushed himself inside, waiting until Kurt was comfortable before starting to thrust in and out, quickening his pace with each thrust. Kurt grabbed his ass, pushing him in as deep as he could while moaning. "h-harder.. Blaine.. AH! Deeper!"

A moan escaped the older one's lips. Kurt was so hot and sexy right now, moaning his name like that. He grabbed Kurt's member and started pumping him while Kurt wrapped his arms around Kurt's' shoulders again, digging his nails in his back. But that didn't disturb Blaine. On the contrary actually: it turned him on even more.

With every scratch he was getting closer to the edge so he started thrusting harder and faster while also going faster with pumping Kurt's member.

"B-Blaine I'm c-close a-again-"the other said panting before once again releasing a moan. This one even louder as all the one's before as he came in Blaine's hand. Tightening around said that was all Blaine needed to come. He pushed in completely, coming so hard it became white before his eyes. He collapsed on Kurt, both boys panting, and hot with sweat.

He pushed himself up and pulled out of Kurt, and it wasn't until then that he noticed that he hadn't used a condom, and that everything was coming out. With soft, but slightly panicking eyes, he looked at Kurt. The warblers would KILL them if there were stains on that sofa. Kurt pointed to his bag, blushing brightly. "tissues." He said softly, still out of breath.

Blaine stood up and grabbed the paper tissues in Kurt's bag before cleaning them up. He gave Kurt a loving kiss and then he started getting dressed, because it was almost time for class.

Kurt did the same, and the older one noticed how he put some of the paper tissues in his underwear. Probably to catch most of what was coming out.

When he was completely dressed he walked to Kurt hugging him tightly and saying the words he had wanted to say for so long once again. "I love you."

He whispered them in Kurt's ears, making the boy shiver. "I love you too." Kurt replied before pulling Blaine in for another passionate kiss just when the bell rang, telling them it was time for class.

"See you after school?" Blaine asked softly.

"of course. And be prepared for another round tonight." Kurt answered before walking out of the warblers-room, leaving Blaine behind, blushing brightly before he as well ran out, on to his next class.

**AN: donnee… okay. Forgive me my grammar, I still need to get back into writing since it had been quite long before I wrote the Kinn fanfic. **

**So don't go on moaning about my grammar I KNOW ALREADY! **


End file.
